


Lip Service

by Kalamah



Category: Bandom, Jrock, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, the GazettE
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamah/pseuds/Kalamah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha gives good head.</p><p>Old drabble, originally written in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

_I should tell him to stop,_ Aoi thought. An inarticulate moan emerged instead. Aoi's fingers clenched tight in blond hair as he took a deep breath, exhaling another sound that wasn't remotely one of protest. He couldn't take his eyes from Uruha giving him a skillful demonstration in just what those lips were capable of eliciting.

Uruha looked up and pulled away with a mischievous smile. "Want me to stop?" he asked in a husky voice that matched the lust in his eyes.

"No." Aoi grimaced, breathing hard as Uruha's hand gripped his slick cock. "Just fuck me, please, now."


End file.
